How it all started
by TotesMyGoats
Summary: Dasey.Lizwin! The kids get caught!But wouldn't you like to know about what and how it all started? Casey, Derek, Edwin, Lizzie maybe even Marti, tell THIER side of the story!Rating MIGHT change.REVIEW!
1. The begining

**A new, but very confusing story, well at least I think.---**

**So many stories out there, and you pick mine! Ah thanks!**

♥**Chapter 1**♥

"Quick! Get in the closet!" Edwin yelled in a whisper

So i got inside and closed the closet door just as the bedroom door was opening. 'that was close' I thought.

I was a little freaked out that me and Edwin were going to get caught being in Dereks room, hiding in the closet!

I was sure the person coming into the room would be able to see us through the closet door. It was one of those closet doors with the curtain like rectanglur things cut into the wood. So basically you could see outside the door but not inside the door,but i wasnt totally convinced about not being able to see inside the door.

♥♥♥♥

_"Wait,let me talk" said edwin_

_(So edwins pov,now)_

♥♥♥♥

The door opened...then closed again.

Then we heard a giggle and the girl giggle out playfully "Der-ek,not know.Theres people in the house you know." she stated.

"Ah, but thats where your wrong.Nobodys here.I already checked.My Dad and Nora are at your aunts house and Ed and Liz...well i dont really know where there at at.Probably at thier friends house." Derek said

A friends house...pssh!

He still has no clue that we were in his closet.

"Ok,well i guess its ok to have a little fun."said the girl

They were in the hally way so we still couldn't see them, but we could hear them.

I looked at Lizzie. She was glaring at me.

"What?"

"Your asking what? I cant believe you!They said they were going to have a little fun, that could mean ANYTHING! You got me into this mess!"

Whoa lizzie was rrrrrrreeeaaallyy freaking out.

"...It was your idea---" lizzie didnt get to finish her sentence because, just then 2 teens stumbled in making out.

Derek and Casey.

♥♥♥♥

_"Wait, wait, wait!! Slow down! Start from the beggining." Nora said, confused and still really upset._

_"Ok I'LL start from the beggining.This is how it all started ..." I said_

♥♥♥♥

**Ok well this story is basically told by Casey, BUT, everyone has there OWN experience at the story, so there all talking...**

**REVIEW, if you want me 2 continue!**


	2. What is wrong with this FAMILY

**Thanks everyone for reviewing. I got 7 reviews for this chapter and its not even that long...hmm,well anywho back 2 the story. Chapter 2 of ****"How it all started".**

**Disclaimer:::: I dont own lwd, if i did Dasey would have happend already and Dally(derek/sally) would have NEVER existed...**

_**Reminder:Dont forget to review after this chapter is finished. **_**Also hope you all had a great x-mas!**

**Chapter 2!!**

_Last sentence from last chapter..._

_"Ok I'LL start from the beggining.This is how it all started ..." I said_

**XOXO**

_"__**I**__t__was like any other day...me hiding my feelings from all you guys,ecspecially Derek..."_

"Im home!" I yelled after dance class

Where is everyone, I thought.There was a note on the counter,so I picked it up and read it:

_Dear Casey or Derek whoevers reading this,_

_This is Edwin, Nora wanted me to right a note to you guys saying that we left to one of dads lawyer friends house to drop off a baby shower present sense Nora didnt get to go to there babies baby shower.She wanted you two to come to but you had dance class and derek had hockey practice,so yeah...now dont get into anything your not supposed to get into,you hear?_

_Ps, Dont tell Derek im using his ipod._

_Edwin_

Oh my gosh.I couldnt help but roll my eyes from what edwin wrote in that letter.

I wonder if dereks here yet.I went upstairs and went into my room to put my bags on my floor.Then changed out of my dance cloths and into a pair of short comfey shorts and a pink tank top.Then decided to look to see if derek was in his room,i doubt it.

I went the short distance to his door when i heard giggling._I have a feeling hes here _I thought, but I opened the door anyways.

There on dereks bed making out with him was Kelly.Ew.. kelly. Me and her DO NOT get along well.Its always a competion with us.

We compete over **everything**.Grades, friends,more grades,looks AND, derek.But then again I dont think she knows my little(huge) crush on derek.I havent told anybody...so how would she know??

How I was so longing to be kelly right now.

It didnt seem like they noticed i was in there so i slowly started to turn around to leave when i heard derek.

"Casey! Dont you EVER knock!" derek was clearly angry

"Sorr-!How was I supposed to know you and _kelly _were up here making out! I just came up here to see if you were here."

"Well..someone should teach you how to knock."

''Whatever im leaving." i said

''Wait! Before you go..do you mind telling me if we had a homework asignnment?I didnt get it cause I was a little...preoccupied." Kelly said while glancing at derek.

Ahh!I hate her.

"No we didnt HAVE any homework." I already knew what homework for which class she was asking me for.Science..the only class i have with her_.Lucky me _i thought walking out of dereks room.

**XOXO**

_"What!Derek you had a girl over when we werent here!?" George asked_

_"Sorry dad.It wont happen again...Cause I already have the girl i want." Derek said smirking over at me_

_"God!What is wrong with this FAMILY!" Nora yelled/pleaded_

_"Well.I hate to say this Nora,but it gets worse.." Edwin Says_

_**XOXO **_

_**(Edwins pov)**_

_**I**_ was up in lizzies room doing homework with her when...well..

"Ok, but i dont get this problem.''

said liz.

"what does it say?"

"Its a reading problem.You have to read it."

I bent down to read the problem.Hmm, that is hard.

"I dont know liz." i said looking at her

"Ok well thats the last problem.I'll just ask casey later.""

"Ok."

"Ok."

"So what do you want to do now?" i asked her

We become quit,thinking of things we can do for fun.

"Lizzie?"

"hmm." she looked up at me

"Well i..um.." i stuttered out

Ahh! Just kiss her edwin! Ok here it goes...

I start to lean in when...

"CASEY,DEREK,MARTI,LIZZIE,EDWIN DINNER!" Nora called

"what were you gonna tell me?" lizzie asked, I guess not aware i was leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh..um, never mind.Lets go eat." I say. Running out her bedroom door.

**Whoa, seemed like it look me forever to write that chapter, and its not even that long.**

**Well anyways REVIEW!**


End file.
